Eulice Washington e i Webb
1977: le autorità decidono che la madre biologica di Eulice (8) non è adatta a fare da madre a lei e alle sue sorelle (Tasha, 6, e Tracy, 2) in quanto eroinadipendente, e vengono poste sotto la tutela dello stato e affidati a Jarret (42) e Barbara Webb – che finiscono per adottarle. I Webb adottano anche altri due bambini, Wally e Robert, e ne ospitano ulteriori tre, Kevin, Kiya e Ken, gli ultimi due gemelli. Jarret era stato per due anni parte del Pannello dei Direttori della Franklin Credit Union, mentre Barbara è cugina di Larry King. I suoi nonni avevano fondato il primo orfanotrofio per afro-americani (Oakview Home for Boys), vicino a dove abitavano. Barbara dichiarava che continuare il buon lavoro dei suoi nonni era la vocazione della sua vita. “Mia nonna mi ha insegnato tanto sull'amore che si può dare ai bambini”. La prima notte in casa Webb le tre bambine sono spaventate, le più piccole piangono, e Tasha si fa la pipì addosso e la signora Webb la lega al pomolo di una porta. Poi la picchia e la lascia là per tutta la notte, racconta Eulice. Nei successivi otto anni tutte quante subiranno ripetuti pestaggi. Le dichiarazioni di Eulice sono corroborate non solo dalle sue sorelle, ma da numerosi documenti del Dipartimento dei Servizi Sociali del Nebraska (DSS). Tutti i figli adottati e i bambini ospitati subivano violenze. Queste violenze venivano inflitte con l'aiuto di fruste per bestiame, extension cord, rubber hose, and a black strap dubbed the “railroad prop,” a two-foot strip of black rubber perforated with holes. Tutti i bambini informarono il DSS delle costanti violenze subite in interviste separate. Queste venivano scatenate da qualsiasi cosa non fosse vagamente gradita ai coniugi Webb. Una sufficienza, o peggio, a scuola, la visita di amici a casa, usare il telefono senza permesso. Furono picchiate anche per non avvertito la signora Webb del loro ciclo menstruale. Ma anche per aver rotto un bicchiere, per masticare chewing gum, per aver fatto rumore spegnendo un interruttore, o per aver piegato i propri vestiti malamente. O anche per nessuna ragione in particolare. Barbara Webb semplicemente annunciava: “oggi picchierò tutti quanti”. Faceva loro togliere i vestiti e la violenza poteva durare cinque minuti così come un'ora intera. Portavano spesso maniche lunghe a scuola per coprire i lividi. Nello spogliatoio, per l'ora di ginnastica, aspettavano che gli altri fossero usciti per cambiarsi. Le percosse avvenivano in camera o in cantina, individualmente, per quanto fosse capitato che dovessero assistere tutti alla fustigazione di Wally, nudo, in cantina. Un'altra punizione consisteva nel negare ai bambini il cibo. Tracy ne fu deprivata per quattro giorni consecutivi. In estate dovevano falciare e curare tutta la proprietà, impiegavano due giorni, e non potevano mangiare finchè non avevano finito. I loro fratelli adottivi furono forzati a mangiare cibo per cani da una ciotola sul pavimento. Subivano anche violenza psicologica e venivano indotti a credere di essere fortunati di essere capitati con loro. I Webb cancellavano il passato dei figli adottivi bruciando le loro fotografie di famiglia e dicendo che le loro madri biologiche erano delle niente di buono o delle puttane. Non veniva permesso loro di socializzare con gli altri bambini o partecipare ad attività scolastiche integrative. La scuola era stata informata che non era permesso loro l'uso del telefono, e di non dare loro il numero di casa Webb. Se i Webb si assentavano da casa per un tempo prolungato, staccavano il telefono e lo chiudevano in camera propria, o se lo portavano via. I Webb avevano un accordo non ortodosso con il DSS: ricevevano contributi per tutti i bambini adottati e ospitati. La spiegazione del DSS era che essendo bambini provenienti da un background problematico, i Webb avevano bisogno di ulteriori fondi destinati a scopi terapici di tipo psicologico. Ma i Webb non li utilizzavano in quel modo. Dicevano semplicemente ai bambini di “dimenticare il passato”. Barbara Webb frequentava regolarmente la Chiesa Avventista del Settimo Giorno di Omaha, e cantava nel coro, dotata di voce vellutata come il cugino. L'entrata in Chiesa della signora Webb era uno spettacolo di distinzione, quanto di ostentazione di gioelli e vestiti costosi. I bambini la seguivano docilmente, compìti ed immacolati, senza guardarsi attorno. Eulice veniva anche portata nella lussuoda dimora dello zio Larry (King) e ad alcune serate da lui organizzate. Veniva portata alla Omaha Girls Club, dove uomini di mezza età sembravano guardare lei e le altre ragazzine con l'acquolina inbocca. In casa dello zio Larry, Eulice osservò quest'ultimo aprire un armadio chiuso a chiave e consegnare una quantità di videocassette a Barbara. Tempo dopo, con i genitori fuori casa, dimenticatisi di chiudere a chiave la loro camera da letto, i bambini trovarono le videocassette e le fecero partire, scoprendo filmati con teenager o pedopornografici. Trovarono anche delle foto pornografiche nel dresser della signora Webb. I bambini non erano sicuri nemmeno a scuola. I Webb erano molto amici di alcuni degli amministratori del distretto scolastico locale, i quali facevan pure visita a casa loro. In un'occasione Tasha si presentò a scuola con gli occhi gonfi e segni su tutto il corpo. Rivelò ad un amico di esser stata picchiata dai Webb. L'operatore assegnato a Tasha telefonò un amministratore del distretto scolastico, si dice amico dei Webb, che dichiarò che nessuno lo aveva informato delle condizioni di Tasha – e che a suo parere Tasha inventava cose istigata da Eulice e Tracy. Lo stesso amministratore disse di aver chiesto a Robert, fratello di Tasha, se i Webb l'avessero picchiata, ottenendo il suo diniego, e la specificazione che non l'avevano mai picchiata. Robert, secondo l'amministratore, aggiunse che era il miglior posto in cui era mai vissuto. In un articolo del 1983 dell'Omaha World-Herald si tessevano le lodi della famiglia Webb, descrivendo i genitori come inesauribili serbatoi di amore e compassione. Quell'anno Barbara Webb fu eletta genitrice adottiva/affidataria dell'anno. Le fu consegnata nientemeno che dal governatore dello stato del Nebraska in carica.